The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor integrated circuits. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to scaling of semiconductor devices, such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors. In order to be able to make integrated circuits, such as memory, logic and other devices, of higher integration density than currently feasible, one has to find ways to further downscale the dimensions of field effect transistors, such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor and complementary metal oxide semiconductors. Scaling achieves compactness and improves operating performance in devices by shrinking the overall dimensions of the device.